In the Pits
by John Bigboote
Summary: The same guy who brought you the screwed up very first Tales of Zestiria fanfic now brings you the screwed up very first Tales of Arise fanfic.


Shione's lymph nodes were looking mighty fine today. Vines rested across her neck and kept her arms stretched above her sleeping head. Her back was propped against the base of a wide oak tree holding her as its captive. Creeping foliage was wrapped around her to form a continuous wreath over her armored gown. The only part of her not completely tangled in wild greenery were her face and the soft pale pinks of her underarms.

Maybe she had made the innocent mistake of taking a nap in the wrong place, maybe someone cruel and in tune with nature had placed her here as a sacrifice, or maybe a random eggbear had just clonked her on the head and the forest decided it had a use for her. For whatever reason, here she was with her regal white and scarlet gown making her stand out like a special flower blooming between the roots of the dark woods. The dense canopy formed by the branches of countless trees growing across each other high above the ground kept the things that happened in the forest a mystery.

A pair of tiny glittering fairies flew out from the trees and hovered over Shione's resting form. One was red. The other was blue. Had she been awake, Shione would have mistaken them as any other kind of fairies who could be found playing in any woods or springs. She wouldn't have recognized them as Nectaxilla fairies. She didn't even know what a Nectaxilla fairy was.

"This one looks so pretty!" the first fairy squeaked over Shione. "Do you want to try her?"

"Look at how smooth and soft she is! Father Forest put her in a bouquet so anyone can pick her! I say we do it ourselves before anyone else claims her!" the second one excitedly nodded. Both fairies knew they could only make their choice once.

These rarer breed of fairies were instinctively drawn to open flowers just like all other bugs and fae-kind, but the nectar they harvested came in a more salty variety. The forms the blue and red fairies currently appeared as were only the caterpillars of their race. When two Nectaxillas managed to combine their peculiar form of magic together, their butterfly form was always a lot bigger.

Without further delay, the pair of fairies hurriedly dove downward and tucked themselves under the dainty bare spaces below Shione's shoulders. Their wings fluttered playfully as their tiny tongues began their assault in her freshly-shaven stems.

"Mmm!" the red fairy happily exclaimed between licks.

"Hmfhehehmf!" the blue fairy said in rejoice with her nose rubbing into soft tissue and her mouth muffled.

"Ughn…" Shione murmured in her senseless daze as her eyelids twitched. The reason she always hated wearing armor near her underarms was due to her being extremely sensitive and ticklish in those areas. Plants bearing sleeping toxins hovered down from the branches and loomed in front of her face, ready to spray her with their mist if she ever got too close to waking up.

The teasing and tasting continued uninterrupted under the mysterious shade of the woods. Magically-charged enzymes in the fairies' mouths started to react with the droplets of oil and sweat on Shione's tender indented skin. The fairies fell into a trance and became driven with the same mindless zeal as drone insects tending their queen as they flicked their tongues faster and faster and sunk deeper and deeper under her lifted shoulders. The little creatures became so energetic that they turned into pure energy themselves.

The physical forms of the fairies disappeared and became blue and red orbs of light eagerly pressing against Shione's tender junctions. The orbs phased through the moistened skin and were absorbed into the roots of her immune system starting from her shoulders. A red glow crept through the right half of her body while a blue glow crept through the left half. They spread their energy into her arms, down her torso, and through her legs. When the two streams of light reached her toes, they shot back up her body and playfully spiraled around each other through her torso before finally came to rest in the top of her head. The glowing energy faded as it settled into Shione's sleeping body.

Shione began to stir to awareness under her tangled blank of vines and leaves. Gently lifting her eyelids, she revealed her eyes had changed to different colors. One was red while the other was blue.

The forest withdrew its vines around her so she could move freely. Shione initially struggled to shift her balance so she could get back on her feet. Once she was standing up, however, she seemed fully alert as she looked around and curious flexed her fingers in front of her eyes. She was trying on her body the way any normal girl tries on a new dress.

The sensitive parts of her underarms still tickled and burned slightly with human salts and fairy spittle, creating a sensation comparable to a mild poison ivy rash. She did her best to alleviate it by firmly clenching her arms to her sides and rolling her shoulders a few times. She'd probably need to track down some ointments so she could hide the red and itchy signs that she'd been Nectaxillated. The side effects usually lingered for a few days after the victim received a good licking.

Shione tucked her thumb to her chin as she appeared to have a small debate with herself. Once her mind came to an agreement, she walked toward the forest's eastern exit with strides that made the skirt of her gown sweep gracefully over her legs and added a cheerful rattle to her armor. She was anxious to meet new people and gain the trust of unsuspecting civilization.


End file.
